American Heroes
American Heroes is a Spiral Comics series that is based on the G.I. Joe series and toys. Characters G.I. Joe Team *Clayton M. "Hawk" Abernathy: A new member of the team. He serves as the person that everything is being introduced to. He starts off unable to do anything or fight for himself but slowly becomes an amazing hero. *Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara: A long-term member of the team who is fiercely loyal to the American people. She is a black belt and is amazing at, as Hawk puts it, "Gun-Fu". *Snake-Eyes: The word "unknown" comes up quite a bit when discussing Snake-Eyes and it isn't unwarranted, as almost nothing is known about Snake-Eyes, not even when he joined the team. *Greg D. Scott: A tech expert who is responsible for most of the team's equipment. He is known for not getting sarcasm and rarely to never telling any type of joke. *Sgt. Slaughter: The drill sergeant of the team. Slaughter does everything over the top and loves doing it. Just like any good drill sergeant, who tears his men down just so he can build them back up again. Cobra Organization *Cobra Commander: The head of the terrorist organization known as Cobra. Commander's name is a complete mystery and he constantly covers his face with a metal mask, getting angry and sometimes violent when someone tries to touch it. *James McCullen Destro XXIV: A Scottish man and the CEO of a large company who are "trying to make the future today". In a later story arc, James becomes a cyborg and looks much more like his original appearance. *The Baroness: A German woman who is known for being as deadly as she is beautiful. She has murdered a murdered a hundred soldiers and is ready and willing to murder a hundred more. *Dr. Mindbender: Mindbender takes the "mad" in "mad genius" far too seriously, as every single experiment he pulls is in one way or another totally insane, as evident by his lab which is full of fleshy creatures in ooze, mice, and chemicals. *Tomax and Xamot Rogue: The twin leaders of the Crimson Guard, the two are exactly alike, say for a noticeable scar on Xamot's face. The two are so alike that is scares most people, as when they're not busy finishing each other's sentences they speak at the same time. *Storm Shadow: A white ninja who was hired to be Commander's own personal bodyguard and a counter to Snake-Eyes. *Overkill: A Battle Android Trooper (B.A.T.) with a mind of its own. *Major Sebastian Bludd: Another of Commander's many right-hand men who lost an eye in a fight with Sgt. Slaughter. Issues TBA Trivia *The comic ran into trouble before it was published, as the actual Sgt. Slaughter wasn't sure about letting them use his likeness. Eventually, they came to an agreement and changed Slaughter's appearance but kept most of his personality and name intact. *While there are obviously no actual voices in the comic, Cobra Commander's voice is apparently still very high pitched, as Hawk once claims he'd recognize "those tuning fork-like pipes anywhere", comparing his voice to the noise a tuning fork makes. Category:Spiral Comics Category:Comics